


You and I... and another one

by suchalongaway76



Series: DL Bingo 2020!! [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Babies, Cute, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76
Summary: This is just John and his wife being happy for their first son :3"He closed his eyes. He hugged to his wife a little more tightly.-I'm very happy, actually -he says, sighing. He smiles.She can't help smiling (...)"Prompt: "Kiss: Belly button"
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: DL Bingo 2020!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917637
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	You and I... and another one

It's autumn, the wind cools down, the leaves are falling. And something was growing, besides their love... Without knowing it, there was someone else among them.

They were in her room, sitting on the edge of the bed. They talked about simple things until they fell into an uncomfortable silence. 

-Well, did you have something to tell me? -he asked, curious.

-Yes -she says with some embarrassment.

-What happened, darling? - he asks, looking at her and hugging her a little harder.

She didn't take her eyes off him. She took his right hand with her right hand and placed it on top of his belly.

-Seriously?

-Yes -she blushed even more.

He didn't know how to react. But he knew what would happen... But it was what he finally wanted, at a certain point. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Months later...

The most difficult part has passed. Annoucement time and his father-in-law request to have a sooner wedding. Her hard decision to leave her studies. The harsh winter months that usually dominates London are over. 

Asking for an advance on her pay for the recording of A Night at the Opera, she bought a small two-room flat for the three of us to live in. It wasn't much, but it was enough for now.

They are on his bed, near him a cradle. She was sitting on the bed, with her back leaning against the backrest. He is next to her. Both barefoot. The weather is very pleasant.

He looks at the cot and sighs.

-I can't believe it yet- he said.

-Sometimes things just happen... -she replied, looking at him as she stroked his hair.- Happens in God's time.

-Ha, again mentioning him.

-Excuse me, love, but you know what I believe.

-Of course, and I'll tolerate it in the meantime. Your beliefs wasn't what made me fall in love with you.

She held him very tightly, while her cheeks are red like tomatoes.

He gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

-You know I really love you.

A moment later, he couldn't resist and kissed her belly. He lies down hugging her and caressing her belly.

-I love you too, don't be jealous baby - and he gives another kiss, but this time on one side of the belly.

He closed his eyes. He hugged to his wife a little more tightly.

-I'm very happy, actually -he says, sighing. He smiles.

She can't help smiling. Her heart is full of love for both of them. It was like touching the sky with her hands.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

More months later...

It's a normal Sunday afternoon and the lunch hour is over. That means make burping their baby. This time, his dad did it.

-You go to the bathroom in peace, I'll make sure he can burp as much as he need.

-Thank you, my love. - responded her, giving him a kiss on his cheeks.

Some minutes later, the child starts to sleep on his father's shoulders. She reappeared.

-John, Rob-

-Shhhhh he fell asleep. I'll bring him to the cot -he whispered to her.

She puts him to bed in the cot and turns on the air conditioning. Summers, as well as winters, are very strong and especially for a baby.

Finally, they are sitting down and at peace. They are with their backs to the back of the bed.

-How time flies- he says quietly, looking at the cot.

-Sincerely -she adds.

-I didn't imagine a year ago that I would be like this with you, having a family. I'm too grateful- he looks at her- no, don't mention him.

She laughs.

Whether it was divine work or not, they were together. They were happy. At home.


End file.
